Elle jouait du violon
by Licht-sama
Summary: Elle jouait du violon, avant.


Elle jouait du violon, avant. Avant l'accident. Parfois, Levy semblait entendre encore les notes douces qui glissaient sur les cordes tendues du petit instrument. Elle montait les escaliers et entrait dans la pièce. Cette pièce. Cette pièce vide à présent, après l'accident. Elle entrait doucement, veillant à ne pas troubler le silence royal de la pièce. Parfois les gouttes tombaient, dehors. Parfois le soleil brillait, dehors. Aujourd'hui, le ciel était gris et triste. L'eau qui chutait du ciel s'éparpillait et s'écrasait au sol en petites gouttes. Les meubles avaient pris la poussière au fil du temps. Sur une étagère, reposait un petit violon. Il n'était pas neuf, mais son bois était poli et glissant. Ses cordes, à présent immobiles à jamais ne produiront plus ce doux son si apaisant. Le lit, dans un coin de la salle, ne sera plus jamais rempli, ses draps ne seront plus froissés. Cette chambre était comme figée dans le temps. Et dehors, dehors la pluie continuait à tomber troublant le silence. C'était comme si le ciel pleurait en ce jour si particulier. Dans la semi-obscurité et guidée par sa tristesse, Levy se souvenait et croyait voir ce violon se réanimer. Elle croyait la voir. La voir jouer à nouveau du violon, qu'elle aimait tant. Et elle se souvenait, elle se souvenait des jours paisibles qu'ils vivaient ensembles. Mais c'était fini. Tout s'était terminé, après l'accident. Et chaque jour, chaque jour elle culpabilisait. Elle se condamnait à milles souffrances, elle s'en voulait. Et dans la grisaille de ce sombre après-midi de cet anniversaire si funèbre, elle se remémora sa pire faute. Le pire jour de sa vie.

Elles marchaient dans la rue, elles étaient heureuses. Après avoir fait quelques boutiques et s'être payé une glace, elles comptaient aller au magasin de musique qu'appréciait tant la fille de Levy. C'était une après-midi joyeuse, elles baignaient toutes les deux dans le bonheur.

-Dis, dis Maman ! S'était écriée joyeusement la petite fille.

-Oui ma chérie ? Avait demandé Levy.

-Pourquoi n'achèterions-nous pas un nouvel étui à mon violon ? L'autre s'est troué.

-Tout ce que tu veux Lizzie !

Impatiente, la petite fille avait tiré par le bras sa mère vers le passage des piétons sur la route. Surprise, la jeune maman en avait laissé tomber son sac à main. Elle lâcha un instant la main de sa file pour détourner le regard et ramasser son sac lorsqu'un horrible bruit de frein retentit en même temps qu'un cri et des voix apeurées. Elle s'était retournée et lorsqu'elle avait vu sa fille, étendue au sol, le visage vide d'expression et du sang s'écoulant de sa tête en formant une auréole ensanglantée dans ses cheveux noirs si soyeux, elle s'était effondrée en hurlant. Elle s'était précipitée sur son corps en sanglotant et en l'appelant. Mais rien à faire, sa fille voulait décidément la mettre en colère. Elle avait secoué son corps en criant son nom et avait écouté son cœur à sa poitrine. Ses doux battements qui envoyaient le sang chaud dans le corps avaient disparus. Un silence abominable habitait le corps si petit et si innocent de sa fille. Un silence pesant régnait dans sa tête, une seule idée y demeurait et elle était sûrement la plus douloureuse de toute : Elle est morte.

La Mort, quel horrible mot.

Et aujourd'hui, alors que deux années sont passées, Levy pleure encore sa fille. Sa fille si douce, sa fille si douce et morte. Elle avait été effondrée et même Gajeel n'avait pas pu la consoler. Elle avait détourné les yeux une seule seconde, elle avait lâché sa main inconsciemment, elle qui avait juré de la protéger au prix de sa vie. Elle l'avait tuée, elle avait tué son propre enfant. Et alors que la mélancolie habituelle et les remords devenus partie intégrante de sa vie la submergeaient encore une nouvelle fois, elle regarda le violon. Peut-être que si il n'avait jamais existé, peut-être tout cela ne serait pas arrivé. Mais s'il n'avait jamais existé, sa fille n'aurait pas été aussi heureuse. La pardonnera-t-elle un jour d'avoir failli à sa tâche et de l'avoir abandonnée à la mort ? Sera-t-elle condamnée aux enfers éternels pour sa faute ? Une voix semblait lui chuchoter quelques fois à son oreille : « Pardonne-toi » Comment le pourrait-elle ? Elle, un assassin ? Elle alla s'assoir calmement sur le lit, et fixa sans ciller le violon couvert d'une couche de poussière. Entendrait-elle un jour encore le doux son qu'il produisait quand il était entre les mains de sa fille ? Elle en doutait. Cette pièce, cette chambre d'enfant la rendait malade. Sous cet air abandonné qu'arboraient les meubles, elle avait l'impression que tout attendait le retour de la petite. Mais elle ne reviendra jamais. Jamais, parce qu'elle est morte. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, le parquet grinçant sous ses pas. Elle lança encore un dernier regard par-dessus son épaule à la fenêtre tâché de petites gouttes, et là un rayon de soleil transperça les nuages. Un arc-en-ciel ne tarda pas à se former. Avec un sourire triste, Levy sortit et ferma la porte de la chambre d'enfant. Son enfant, son enfant morte.


End file.
